It’s All In the Way You Hold me
by Meryl Lee
Summary: MISAOAOSHI getting together? You bet! May turn into a series but for now it is just pure fluffsap. pls R


**It's All In the Way You Hold me**

It had been a long night.  But it was over and moreover, she was fine that's what truly mattered.  Finally…

He silently walked along the long path to home.  He carried the small bundle in his arms as if she weighed nothing.  

But she was everything.  Everything to him.  He saved her from certain death again.  It was something that he was good at.  At times he convinced himself that he was not worthy to protect anyone let alone the woman he loved.  Why was it that she was so special, no other woman held any interest to him but she was different.  She was able to get under his skin and see into his soul.  

She leaned towards him for warmth, a small smile on her face.  He carried her with no expression on his face but his eyes revealed relief.  When he saw her lying there next to that tree it worried him greatly.  She had been sleeping.    

She began to stir in his arms.  When she woke up she realized that she was being carried, he was carrying her.  What happened and how?

Most importantly why?  

She did not open her eyes for fear that this was all a dream.  Misao slowly opened her eyes…She peered into his eyes.  Aoshi continued to walk slowly.  He looked at her for a moment.  His eyes soft and his lips turned up into a small smile.  

"Are you all right?"  He asked her gently.  

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."  She closed her eyes snuggled towards him closer, "Thank you for saving me."  

He remained silent for a moment, "No problem."  

***

And that's how it all began, their new relationship.  It was silent and slow moving, but it was assuring and comforting.  

Once when Misao was serving Aoshi tea, he had been in his room reading a book.  He asked her to read a passage with him.  She sat next to him to see the passage.  When she was about to leave he turned a few pages more and asked her to read this passage.  

Oh so that's what it is, she thought to herself.  

He wanted to be close to her.  She smiled gently and took her seat next to him.  

As they read together Misao could feel herself getting slightly tired.  Without asking she leaned on his shoulder as they read together.  Aoshi was surprised and looked at her through the side of his eye.  But continued as if nothing happened.  It was as if this was always meant to be.  

Spring was coming and it was beginning to warm.  Aoshi asked her to join him in a walk to enjoy the sights of spring.  They both walked together as if they were lovers.  A small smile to his face as she walked with him.  

As they walked along a river bed she stumbled over a tree root.  It wasn't like her to be so clumsy but she had decided to wear kimono with traditional geta (sandals).  Misao closed her eyes and waited for the fall.  

Nothing came, but warmth surrounding her body.  She looked up at his face, "Thanks."  

She stood up straight but he didn't release her.  Aoshi held Misao in his arms.  She stood there motionless in his arms.  "You can let go."  She looked at him.  "I'm fine now."  

He looked at her, "I don't want to."  

She smiled brightly, "Well it's not like we can walk around like this."  

A small smile crossed his lips.  He released her.  She stood there for a moment, did he mean what she thought he meant?  

She took a step and realized that her ankle hurt.  She took another step, but it was too painful.  Damn those shoes.  She thought.  

Aoshi turned around, sensing her hesitation.  He walked up to her, kneeled his back towards her.  "Come on.  You probably sprained your ankle."  She slowly climbed onto 

his back.  He carried her on his back, one arm on her leg to support her.  

"Aoshi?"  She started.  "Yes?"  He responded.  "A while back ago were you serious about what you said?"  Aoshi stopped walking and turned his head towards her.  "I'm always serious Misao."  

She held onto him firmly.  A small smile once again on his face.  Misao enjoyed the warmth of his back.  It had been a long time since she was in his arms like this.  The last time Aoshi had given her a piggy back ride was when she was just a little girl.  But this time this piggy back ride was different.  The intent behind it was no long of fun and amusement, but of love.  

A real love.  She smiled again.  I could fall in love with you all over again.  She thought to herself.  

*Fin*

AN:  This could be a new series but for now it's just meaningless fluff/sap.  Anyway please REVIEW, anything is appreciated.  Or email me at always_eternal@hotmail.com


End file.
